1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to sharing screen data among a plurality of devices via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a plurality of devices share a screen, a bitrate of a stream for sharing the screen is determined in consideration of a state of a network. A stream having a high bitrate may be transmitted if the network is unloaded, and a stream having a low bitrate may be transmitted if the network is loaded or congested.
However, since the above method of the related art considers only the state of the network, a screen image of the shared screen may be interrupted or may be reduced in resolution.